Nobody Likes the Truth
by Lepardlover
Summary: Minecraft is a simple game. You mine, then you craft. At least, that's what Celestine and her friends thought, but they were proved dead wrong. Follow Celestine through minecraftia as she tries to understand the world around her, while fighting a great darkness that not only threatens thousands of players, but everything mankind's ever known. [T for swearing and later violence]
1. Prologue

Kill an unstoppable God, Learn how to use my new powers, Revive a rotted corpse, and save the world from the growing darkness. Sounds easy, right? Just have to get all of this done by the end of the week.

* * *

Life used to be so much simpler back at home. Go to school, doodle up some art, play minecraft. Not much else needed to be done in order to survive. Sure, there were bad days, but I always had friends and a warm bed to turn to every night.

On my worst days, I could always log on to my computer and play online with the people who knew me the best. Zoe was a better therapist than any of my "real" friends, and even when Zack was being annoying it was easy to stay happy as long as there were others online. Computer games even became a part of daily life for me. I played one game so often, I knew everything about it!

_Or so I thought_.

Next thing I know, I'm stuck in the middle of a war where darkness threatens to silence everything I once knew and spread throughout the universe. Even between universes if it's not stopped. Who knew Minecraft was such an exciting game?

* * *

**A/N: So this story is going to be replacing "Here I Am Again" and hopefully with everything I have planned, it won't go away as quickly as the previous story did. Please review and tell me what you think I should change/ how I can improve! **


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmare

**A/N: Thank you for all of the positive feedback on the prologue even with it being so short! I'm really sorry about making you wait so long for this chapter, but with the holidays and schoolwork, I haven't had much free time...  
**

* * *

**~_Review Replies_~**

**AxleMC131: I'm glad you like it!  
**

**shadeshadow007: Sword Art Online? ... Is it bad that I don't know what that is? Either way, I already have quite a bit of the story mapped out and I doubt I'll be able to include it any time soon...  
**

**uguu man (Guest): ... I don't know what to say about this.**

* * *

~Chapter 1: Nightmare~

The last thing I remember was curling up on my bed listening to music as I drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to find a mostly grey room with small computer terminals lining all sides of the room. There was a green streak of... something on the floor leading to a disk in the center of the room, and someone sleeping in a pile of clown horns with pink paint covering the majority of the pile. I stood up and went to move closer to the sleeping person, only to find that it was not a person, and that the pink 'paint' was something more grim. The girl's eyes were wide open, seeing nothing as she lay there with a hole in her chest; the origin of the pink paint.

As I continued to look through the room I found a large dent in the wall with some mustard-colored paint on the wall. After seeing the true origin of what I thought was pink paint however, I doubted that the mustard stain on the wall was just for decoration. There were no other bodies in the room and it seemed like nobody had been in here for quite a while, but I saw one of the screens flicker on to display a new message.

**- terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]-**

TC: honk :o)

I had no idea what to do, so I cautiously tried to type out a feeble, "What?" just to find that my message was typed in all caps no matter what I did.

CG: WHAT?

Not a moment after sending this I could hear a faint sizzling sound behind me. Worried that the owner of the computer I was using had come back, I quickly turned around and started to hurriedly pull together an apology only to be silenced by fear. Standing in front of me was a large human-ish creature with grey skin, sharp fangs, messy hair and wavy orange horns.

If he were just standing there I might have been able to get over whatever washed over me, but he was covered in messy blotches of color with claw marks and a smile on his face. I watched him open his mouth to reveal even more sharp teeth and shout out a single loud "HONK" and revealing a rainbow splattered juggling pin in his hand. My heart raced as he came even closer, raising the pin above his head and whispering yet another honk. With every step he alternated between a deafeningly loud voice to barely a whisper with a crazy look in his eye, the pin being raised higher and last step he took before facing me wasn't punctuated with a honk like all of the others, instead the creature threw back his head and let loose a laugh that shook the room.

He was still laughing as he brought the stained juggler's pin crashing down onto my skull.

**[S]** **Celestine: Wake Up.**

I woke up screaming, unable to believe what I had just experienced. I never had any dreams (or nightmares) that I could remember, although there were many nights where I would wake up in a cold sweat, not knowing why I had been awoken. The fact that I could remember this after being jolted awake must've meant that it was important, so I got out of bed to turn on a lamp and start writing.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter one and I'm sorry it's so short but I wrote the majority of this the day of publishing it and I felt that I needed to get _something _out after the long wait! Hopefully Chapter Two will be out within the next week or so... **

**Review to let me know if you liked the chapter and if you have suggestions on how I can improve my writing!**

**Lepard, out!**


End file.
